Forsaken: Memories of Nobodies
by buggirl101
Summary: Sora and Riku find a gate. Inside the gate their entire view on everything they know will be forever changed. Meanwhile a group of 12's lives are being changed for the worst...


Hello all! This is my first 'non-one shot' fic for Kingdom Hearts.

Now before you begin to read this fic there is some major components that I have changed.

** MEGA CHANGE: **Not all the background stories for the characters will be a perfect match to their original backgrounds. This is my creative moment folks. I can change them if I want to. Not all details (Clothing, facial features/scars etc.) are the same character wise either. Don't like…DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own any of the Disney/Final Fantasy characters mentioned within.

Warnings: Some cussing, mentions of Human Experimentation, mentions of psychopathic mindsets, etc.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sky was an ever deepening shade of blue; the moon was hovering above the water's horizon seemingly frozen in time. A set of blue eyes and a set of green watched it from the shore.<p>

"…Riku?" The voice of the blue-eyed boy rung softly through the air. Riku the boy who owned the green eyes glanced at the brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy, Sora continued without Riku saying a word. "Do you think that we'll…?" He trailed off, the meaning of the question rung clear to Riku.

"I don't know Sora." Sora's eyes flicked downward staring at the waves pushing against his feet before they slowly made their way back to the sea.

Sora pushed himself from his sitting position to his feet. "…if we're going to be stuck here for a while I want to know what all's here." Riku nodded, standing as well. "I'll come too, nothing better to do."

Sora's lips twitched in a mischievous grin, "Race you?" Riku smirked, "Sure, but you know I'll win." Sora began to sprint into a run. "Fat chance!" He yelled before Riku tore off after him.

The two raced each other for quite some time, when one would make a sudden turn the other would follow. They laughed; despite their predicament they felt a familiar feeling of freedom.

No Heartless or Nobodies to fight, no worlds being suddenly destroyed, it was peaceful. They could finally be the children that they wanted to be.

Riku who had gained the upper hand on Sora skidded to a stop; Sora quickly followed bending over and breathing heavily. "…You win." Riku didn't seem to notice, Sora's attention soon followed his friend's.

On a seeming blank piece of space was a heart shaped door-way. Covering the doorway was a gate; it was old and rusted over. It looked like it hadn't been used in many years. Riku and Sora wondered up to it, they were still extremely curious children after all.

It clicked, causing Sora to jump back slightly and reach for a keychain that he knew he didn't have. He clenched his hand, scolding himself. Old reflexes were absolutely useless here, he knew that.

Riku reached out despite Sora's hiss of, "Don't!" And he tugged on the gate pulling it open. The hole inside was black, and it looked like absolute nothingness.

Both stared in it for a moment and Riku spoke. "Think we should go in?" Sora snorted, "No. Why? Do you?" Riku stared in it for a moment.

"…yeah. I don't know why but I feel like we have to." "Have to?" Sora questioned. Riku nodded his eyes flaring to life with a stubbornness that he was born with.

He put a foot in the doorway and after nothing happened stepped in completely. Sora quickly followed with a barely audible whine, and the two set off down into the blackness.

Neither was sure when they had stopped walking or even if they had, but the only thing Sora knew was the sun felt way too hot on his back and opened his eyes. He rolled over surprised to find a slightly clouded over sky staring back at him.

He picked himself up into a sitting position and looked around him for Riku. He found the other boy not a few feet from his left. He poked Riku in the shoulder who groaned angrily. Riku then sat up albeit a little groggily. After a few moments of blinking he realized something that Sora had yet to notice.

"…are we back?" Sora's gaze instantly shot around him. They sat on a cobblestone street, large stone walls surrounded them. They could the sounds of people chatting and laughter.

Sora's face broke out into a grin, "We are." Both boys jumped to their feet sprinting off in the direction of the noise and found themselves crossing a corner to stare at a small town square. Sora recognized it immediately.

"Hollow Bastion?" Riku glanced around as well, "Yeah…but doesn't it look different? I mean…newer?" Sora nodded agreeing with his friend. Scattered amongst the people in normal attire they could spot a few in white lab coats.

The closest person to them wasn't in one such coat he wore all black except for the coat with was a dark shade of green. They could only see their back but they could swear that he had some of the longest hair they had seen. It was pulled back into a ponytail and trailed his lower back.

The man laughed at something and swirled his hand about as he talked with a woman standing a little ways from him. Riku being the one with more ferocity when it came to finding out what he wanted approached the man first tapping him on the back of the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me..." He began when the man turned around. The man had quite the angular face, bright gold eyes turned to meet Riku's own. "Yeah?" The man asked, his voice held an accent to it that Sora could faintly remember hearing before.

"Sorry, but, where exactly are we?" The man's eyebrow rose. "Where are you? You're in Radiant Garden of course…don't you know that?" Riku rolled his eyes at the man giving him the softest of glares before turning back to Sora.

As he began to pull Sora in the opposite direction the man spoke up, "Now wait a minute squirts! Sora's anger quickly rose as the words squirts wormed it's way into his head. "We're not squirts." He huffed angrily.

The man smirked. "Now why don't you know where you are? From out of town maybe?" Riku thought about it for the barest of moments, "No, well, maybe. We're not sure."

The man's eyes widened at the not sure tacked into the end of his sentence. "So you don't know or don't remember?" Riku ran the scenarios through his mind. "Remember?" He questioned.

The man gave a curt nod placing his hand against his chin. "If you can't remember I know of some study that's being done on people with lost memories. Maybe they'll help you out." Riku nodded, "Thanks, where can we find them?"

The man shoved a finger over his shoulder, the direction they knew where Ansem's labs would be located. "Right up that hill. If the guards stop you which I hope they do…lousy slackers…tell them that Braig sent you to Ansem, 'kay?" Both children's eyes widened at the name Ansem.

"Thanks." Riku murmured to the man pulling Sora in the direction he had pointed out. "Riku!" Sora whined looking extremely confused. Riku let him go whirling around so he could talk to him. "I know, short notice. But I think somehow we're not in our world anymore. Er...we are but wrong time."

"Wrong time?" Sora questioned. "Yeah, in the future, or past or something. I mean why else would Ansem still be doing scientist stuff?" Sora thought about it for a moment, "I guess you're right. So, Kingdom Hearts hasn't been opened yet?"

Riku shrugged in reply. He began to move forward obviously wanting to get into those labs. "…do you think Ansem'll know what to do?" Sora questioned as he caught up to Riku.

"I don't know if he doesn't think we're crazy he might be able to." Sora nodded, and the two continued their walk towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Grey-blue eyes flicked from a microscope to the steel wall in front of him. "No change Ienzo?" An old man's voice reached his ears. "No." He murmured his voice light and somewhat airy. Ienzo turned to face the other scientist. The man was taller than he was, but that was no surprise everyone was taller than he was.<p>

His blonde hair was pulled somewhat back into a hastily made ponytail it was longer, but ended around his mid back. The blonde-haired scientist Even was leaning against a desk, looking perplexed.

"No change in 14 hours. Even with the addition of Chloride. That's strange." Ienzo nodded, his blue shaded hair fell from behind his ear to cover nearly half his face. He pushed it back with his hand angrily.

"Did Aeleus say when he was returning?" Even shook his head, "No. Knowing Xehanort it could take hours for their little chat." His voice conveyed that he was less than amused over the idea.

Ienzo shrugged, turning back to the microscope and looking through the lens again. Even moved beginning to exit the room he spoke up. "Checking it every second won't do any good. If it hasn't changed by now it won't. I for one am taking a break. "

The lights turned off a second later leaving Ienzo scrambling to exit the room before the door shut and he fell over a waste bin. Cursing and limping slightly he followed the aging scientist.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for the first chapter. Remember to read and review. That makes me happy. Me being happy gives you chapters on things. Got it memorized?<p> 


End file.
